Trapped
by CommonSwift
Summary: Vidia worked no stop to get all the Thistles back to Nettlepoint Meadow, but the last one ended inside an unstable cave, in an attempt to get it the fast flyer gets trapped inside. When everything seems lost she is saved by an unexpected source, but all in Pixie Hollow think she died. AU Post Tinker bell
1. Prologue

Vidia didn't care how many sleepless nights, scratches, bruises, or even rope burns she got. She would catch all the cursed thistles before the other fairies came back from the Mainland. She wouldn't bare getting ridiculed by that annoying tinker, her stupid friends, and her fellow fast flyers. The fast flyer had almost a month left to catch all of them.

The first thing she did was find out how many thistles she still had to get. About fifty nine of them were missing from Needlepoint meadow. So she got a lasso and started to look for the weeds.

During the following week she had managed to capture and bring back forty two of the sprinting thistles as they didn't venture too far away from their original place. The remaining seventeen were more difficult to get because, unlike the others, they went very far away. Also, these weeds seemed much stronger than the ones Vidia had already captured.

It took Vidia three weeks to get sixteen of them back, and now she was going after the last one.  
A sprinting thistle was running in a forest outside Pixie Hollow. Completely aware of being chased by a furious fast flyer, the plant tried it's hardest to escape her. However, it knew that no matter where it ran or hid, the fairy would find it. Soon the thistle found itself caught with a lasso and forced in the opposite direction.

"Stop struggling, stupid weed!" Vidia shouted. She really couldn't wait to get this thistle back to Needlepoint Meadow since it was the last one, but the lasso slipped from her hands leaving a nasty rope burn. Vidia cursed loudly, both for the pain in her hands and for losing again the dammed plant. Then she went after it again at full speed only to stop immediately when she saw the plant sprint into an awfully familiar cave with a sign that said –Danger! Unstable cave, do not enter-

"Maybe I should get back," she said nervously, already feeling a sense of fear and anxiety just from looking at the entrance. Then Vidia remembered she really didn't have much of choice. The queen had been clear that no matter where the thistles went, she had to catch them and bring them back to Needlepoint meadow.

"Come on Vidia, there is nothing to be afraid of. Just get inside and get over it," she told herself. Near the entrance she found an old oil lamp and lit it. Then she flew inside, looking for the thistle.

The cave became more narrow as Vidia went deeper inside. The fast flyer began to shake and breathing became difficult for her.

"S-stupid weed, g-get out!" she stuttered, not really understanding what was wrong with her. Maybe there wasn't enough air in there. Soon, Vidia came to a crossroad. she paused and looked frantically to her left and right, not knowing which way to go. Just then a noise echoed from the left route! She flew toward the noise at top speed and found herself at a dead end. The thistle was just ahead her, unmoving.

"There you are!" she exclaimed and went to get a hold of the lasso, which was still attached to it. Suddenly, the plant started moving towards her! Out of instinct, Vidia ducked to the left, but dropped the lamp breaking it. At that moment the gallery started to collapse! The fast flyer tried to get away, but her only escape route was already gone.

Vidia found herself trapped and with no way of calling for help.


	2. From Bad to Worse

Vidia couldn't believe it was really happening.

"This must be a nightmare! A horrible nightmare! It can't be real!" She thought, but with each breath she took, the more real it became. Every time she brushed against the cold stone, the illusion cracked more and more until it shattered. Then fear strangled her heart as panic began to wash over her. Breathing become almost impossible and any rational thought left her. Only one thing was clear.

She had to get _out_.

The fast flier began to look frantically around, seeing nothing but darkness.  
"There must be a way out!" she shouted and began to fly in a random direction, only to hit stone. Vidia tried again and again, but a tomb of stone surrounded her. There was no way she could break out of it.  
The only reward of her struggles were bruises and cuts, but Vidia ignored them and kept going, repeating the useless action over and over again.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Mainland**

Tinkerbell and her friends were sitting on a branch, chatting.  
"Hey girls, you know what I am looking forward to when we get back?" Rosetta asked. The four of them looked at her curiously.

"Looking for a new dress for the Summer festival?" Silvermist tried to guess. The garden fairy shook her head.

"Nope, I can't wait to see Vidia trying to catch the sprinting thistles!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"You are right, that's going to be a hilarious sight." Iridessa exclaimed as the five of them began to laugh. Then Fawn playfully put her hands on her hips and stuck out her chest.  
"Look at me, mine is a rare talent," she said trying to imitate the fast flier's voice. The group laughed harder.

* * *

The fast flier slammed one more time on the rock's surface before she sat on the ground, exhausted, and brought her knees to her chest. She tightly gripped her hair and her whole body trembled in fear as she realized she wasn't going to get out anytime soon. But Vidia couldn't accept that. She jumped to her feet and let out a loud shout as she charged blindly once again, only to hit her head and pass out.

**_Six hours later_**

The fairy woke up with a killer headache. She put her hand on her forehand, not really remembering what happened. Then Vidia slowly got up.  
"Oh right, I have to hunt the thistles," she said and started to walk, only to bump into the rock surface. Only then did she remember what had happened and started to shout for help.  
No one could hear her.

* * *

"What's the Summer festival?" Tinkerbell asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Is a holiday of warm fairies like us, that is held a week prior to the start of the season. It lasts for three days. On each day there is a special event," Rosetta explained with a smile.

"Really? What kind of events will they be?" she questioned, getting excited.

"The first day we wear costumes and throw mud at each other for fun!" Fawn said with a grin as the garden fairy shuddered at the mere mention of mud.

"The next day is a outdoor dance party, and on the last day there is an evening banquette held at the Queen's palace," Silvermist finished explaining. Then Iridessa added in a warning tone,

"You really don't want to miss that, The Queen gets really upset if any of us doesn't show up," This statement confused the tinker.

"Why would I want to miss a banquette at the palace?" She asked. This made all four of them roll their eyes.

"Ask that of Vidia. She hasn't shown up for five years straight," Iridessa exclaimed, a little annoyed. "Last year the Queen got really depressed when she noticed that arrogant prick missing."

"You know, even when she came, I never saw her eat anything. She only sat at the table, played with her food and made rude comments. She didn't even bother to wear a dress!" Rosetta added, a little pissed. This made Tinkerbell very angry, how could Vidia upset Queen Clarion on suppose and be so mean to everybody else, who just wanted to enjoy the feast?

"I hope the Thistles are giving her a hard time!" said Tink.

* * *

_**A Day after**_

Vidia stayed curled up in a ball as tight as she could, shaking both from fear and cold.  
The cave seemed to get colder with every second that passed. At the same pace, Vidia became weaker.

The fast flier was already exhausted before entering the cave and she hadn't had a decent meal or sleep in weeks. She had used most of her energy to hunt the thistles and against the rock walls, so now she didn't have much left, if any.

"It's o-okay" she stuttered, trying to reassure herself. "j-just f-few hours and t-they will find me, t-they must h-have n-n-noticed I-I am m-missing, t-they w-will get m-me o-out s-somehow," she kept chanting, trying to keep herself awake.

"Why should we, Miss Vidia?" a voice asked. Vidia raised her head and looked around trying to squint someone in the darkness.

"w-who is there?" she asked. No voice answered her, but the ground beneath her started to collapse! The fairy didn't have time to react. In a matter of seconds she found herself falling.  
Instantly Vidia began to flap her wings, but without any pixie dust left the task was difficult. Out of instinct she conjured a wind around herself to erase the task. It worked, but it didn't last.  
Vidia landed on badly on her right foot, twisting her ankle and knee in one shot.

***CRACK***

A blood chilling scream echoed off the rock walls.

* * *

**AN: ouch...that must have hurt, okay this is the first chapter, there are some clues about future events can you guess? okay I will give you an hint, read carefully Rosetta's last quote and keep it in mind.  
**

**However at the start Vidia was stuck in a space a little larger then the jar she got trapped in the Great fairy Rescue movie.  
**

**I would like really appreciate it if someone Beta reads this.  
**

**Thanks for Reviewing ^_^  
**


	3. They find out

It was finally time for the fairies of Pixie hollow to came back to Neverland, and just like the previous time, the Minister of Spring led the way.

They arrived around nightfall and all the fairies and Sparrow men celebrated their return.  
"Welcome back, my fellow fairies," the Queen said with a warm smile. Then turning to the minister, she added, "I assume everything went well?"

"Of course your majesty, there have been no accidents!" he quickly assured. Clarion slowly nodded.

"Good, excellent work like usual," she approved. The minister bowed.  
"Thank you, your majesty," he said and left. The Queen looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of someone in particular.  
"She is probably still out hunting for that last thistle," she thought with worry, the fast flier had been pushing herself too hard during the past few weeks. She remembered a discussion she had with Fairy Mary about it.

_***Flashback***_

**Few days ago**

"Queen Clarion, may I speak with you for a moment?" Fairy Mary asked in an extremely concerned voice as she stormed into the palace. The queen looked at her with worry.  
"Did something happen to the Summer preparations?" she asked back, the tinker supervisor quickly shook her head.  
"No, no, it's about Vidia," Clarion frowned a little and urged the fairy to continue. "I saw her this morning and she didn't look good. I am afraid she is overworking herself."  
"What do you mean?" The Queen questioned in a worried tone.  
"I saw several rope burns on her hands and I don't think she is getting enough sleep or eating properly. I tried to get her to take a day off, but she didn't listen to me," Fairy Mary explained, this made the queen frown.  
"How many Thistles are still missing from Needlepoint Meadow?" she asked as she paced around the room.  
"Only two of them your Majesty" Fairy Mary answered.  
"If she has not finished by the time they came back from the Mainland, I will make sure she gets some rest," said queen Clarion.  
"But your Majesty…" the fairy started to protest but was cut off by the queen.  
"Vidia doesn't want to be seen by the other fast fliers, that's why she's been overworking herself," she explained and let out a sigh before adding,"if I were to stop her before they come back, she might take it badly and do something stupid."

**_*Flashback ends*_**

There is still a Thistle missing.  
"Viola!" Clarion called out, instantly the summoned fairy flew to her.  
"Your majesty," she greeted with a bow.  
"I need you to summon Vidia first thing in the morning," the queen commanded.

* * *

The next day Viola checked for Vidia all around Pixie hollow three times, but the fast flier was nowhere to be seen and no one had seen her anywhere.  
The Summoning fairy had no choice but go back to the Queen with the bad news.

* * *

Vidia lay face down on the cold stone, her right leg pulsing in pain with each breath. She didn't know how much time passed since she got trapped there. She could only guess by the cramps of hunger and insatiable thirst that more than a day passed.  
"S-someone up there must really hate me," she said as she lifted herself up with her elbows.  
"Only some-one?" a voice inquired, startling her. Vidia began to crawl in its direction.  
"W-who is there?" Vidia asked looking around but no one answered. Suddenly her hand hit something wet.  
"Water!" the fast flier exclaimed before she began to drink it with greed, not caring if it didn't come from a clean source. She hadn't had any water in days and she was desperate enough to drink even mud.  
"Look who is pathetic now," another voice said. When Vidia heard that sound she rolled on her back with grunt of pain. She knew that voice, it belonged to Windbreak, a fast flier just like her.

* * *

"What you mean you can't find her?" Clarion questioned Viola, who lowered her head in shame  
"I am sorry to disappoint you, your Majesty, I looked everywhere around the hollow and I even asked around, but she is nowhere to be found," the queen didn't like this news one bit.  
"Call all the scouts except those who are looking out for Hawks," she said without a single after-thought.

* * *

"Windbreak, where are you? Do you know a way out?" She asked trying to locate the owner of the voice.  
"Why should I tell you and ruin the party for everyone? We are all better off without you around," said the voice. Silence filled the cave and the fast flier was truly hurt by the words. Windbreak was not known for being so mean.  
"Y-you are not really t-there," Vidia started slowly, "This is just my mind playing tricks on me."

"So what? is not like this fact makes my words a lie," came the harsh reply.

* * *

Tinkerbell was walking around the Tinker Nook thinking of a new invention when suddenly a shadow fell over her. She looked up and saw a large amount of scouts going towards the palace.  
"Something bad must have happened if the Queen called so many scouts." Tinkerbell overheard Fairy Mary say. Curious about what she had overheard, she decided to follow them hide near a window.  
"Your majesty," the scouts said and bowed. Queen Clarion looked at them with a worried expression.  
"You may wonder why I called you all here," she started "Vidia is nowhere in Pixie Hollow." The tinker gasped but then quickly covered her mouth. "She probably ran out of pixie dust while being outside our borders and she might be injured. I need all of you to divide in search groups of five…" Tinkerbell didn't hear the rest.

_I hope the thistles are giving her a bad time_. She remembered saying those words and regretted it

Tinkerbell flew across pixie hollow looking frantically to the left and right, trying to spot Vidia but she really was nowhere to be found. She decided to look for her friends. Surely they would know what to do.  
"Rosetta, Silvermist!" she shouted out as she saw the two fairies.  
"Hi Tink!" Silvermist said  
"Hey Sugar what's wrong?" Rosetta asked noticing her friend's panicked state.  
"Vidia is missing, I can't find her anywhere!" Tink exclaimed getting worried looks from the other two.  
"So that's why Queen Clarion called the scouts," the water fairy said.  
"We must do something!" Tinkerbell exclaimed. Then Rosetta put her hands on her distressed friend's shoulders.  
"Tink calm down, the scouts know what they are doing. I am sure they will find her by nightfall," she said.

A week passed and there was no trace of the fast flier.

* * *

**AN: They finaly noticed Vidia missing but they can't find her, however don't worry Tinkerbell will find a solution like she always does**

**However let's all thank FluffyFluff for beta reading all the chapters ^_^**


	4. A Terrible Announcement

Tinkerbell moped inside her house as worry and guilt began to eat at her conscious. She had overheard a group of fairies talking about how the fast flier had worked herself to the limit just to get the thistles back in their place. If only she had just accepted her own talent from the beginning! Then this surely would never have happened.

It didn't help that it had been a week already, and the scouts still hadn't found anything at all.  
The tinker knew that if she didn't at least try to find Vidia, she would regret it for the rest of her immortal life. But how could she find her if even the most skilled scouts couldn't?

"If only someone had actually seen the direction that she had gone in. It would make everything much easier," Tinkerbell said out loud. Then an idea hit her like ton of pebbles. She immediately got to her feet and flew towards the palace.

The queen was out on the balcony of one of her chambers, looking out at Pixie hollow with a extremely worried expression on her face.

"Queen Clarion!" Tinkerbell called out and flew right inside, ignoring the ministers protests. Clarion turned to the tinker and gave her a tiny smile.

"What is it Tinkerbell, is there some new invention you want to show me?" she asked.

"I figured out a way to find out what happened to Vidia!" the tinker announced, earning the full attention of the queen. "We need to find the missing thistle she was chasing after. It surely knows what happened."

"Tinkerbell, the thistles don't even listen to garden fairies. How do you suggest we can get it to talk to us?" the Queen reasoned.

"I know it seems hopeless, but please let's try it. It's the only hope we have of finding Vidia." Tinkerbell begged. Queen Clarion had no choice but to agree.

* * *

It only took few hours for the scouts to find the missing Thistle and tie it up on the ground with several ropes. They were absolutely certain that it knew what had happened to the fast flier, since the weed still had a purple lasso wound around its neck.  
Several garden fairies tried to coax the thistle into talking, but none of them were successful. After a few hours they all gave up.

"Tink, I am sorry but those weeds just doesn't listen!" Rosetta said walking up to her friend, who had her head lowered and was trembling all over. The garden fairy thought she was crying and went to console her, but she wasn't crying. Suddenly Tinkerbell's glow turned red. She flew to the thistle wielding a stick and began to beat it furiously.

"YOU STUPID WEED! TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHERE MY FRIEND IS, BEFORE I SET YOU ON FIRE!" she shouted out as Iridessa flew to her and tried to reason with her.

"Tink calm down, s.." she started but couldn't finish because Tinkerbell turned and accidentally hit her in face with the stick, knocking her to the ground! Fawn Silvermist and Rosetta immediately knelt beside the fallen light fairy.

"I AM COMPLETELY CALM!" Tinkerbell shouted.

"I c-can see t-that" Iridessa replied feebly only then she realized what she did, dropped the stick with horror and flew away in tears as she noticed some blood coming from the light fairy's nose. Rosetta started to go after the tinker, but stopped as she passed by the thistle and turned towards it with an expression of complete shock.

It had spoken!

* * *

The scouts immediately flew to the cave, but were met with an unpleasant surprise. The entrance had collapsed completely. They tried for days to find another way to get inside, only to realize that it was hopeless. Then the queen called them back.

A terrible announcement had to be given.

"It is with a heavy heart that I must declare the passing of one of us, Vidia of the fast fliers guild. Vidia was one of the most talented fairies I have ever meet and I can't say how much it sadness me that she is gone. Even if she didn't show it often, I know she was kind of heart. You will always be remembered." Clarion said as closed her eyes and let her tears flow.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" a voice shouted out. Someone was pointing at Tinkerbell, who was already crying. It belonged to Wisp, the fearless fast flier, who had been very fond of Vidia and looked up to her ever since she had saved her from a fire in the past.

"VIDIA MAY HAVE SUGGESTED IT, BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO GO THOUGH WITH IT! ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO GO TO THE MAINLAND!" Wisp shouted at her and looked ready to pounce on the fairy but was held back by Windbreak, who held her close. Wisp tried furiously to break free, but she ended up crying desperately into her friend's chest. Then Windbreak shot Tinkerbell an accusatory glare. The young fairy looked around and noticed that all the fast fliers giving her that same glare. The tinker flew sadly away.

"Tink, this is not your fault." Silvermist said as she and the rest of Tink's friends went after her.

Tinkerbell was never the same after that day. She deemed herself responsible of Vidia's death and nothing her friends said could make her think otherwise.

* * *

Somewhere deep underground was a gremlin, a male of his species and at the last twice the size of a fairy. He put some roots in a mortar and began to grind it with a pestle while humming a song. The creature's hands were big and rough. His nails were black and his skin was covered in short brown fur. His face didn't look human. it was more like an ape like but with large pointy ears and fangs jutting out of his lower jaw. His eyes were electric blue and he was dressed in mining clothes.

"Hey Kurtz, how is your little guest? I heard you had to cut her leg off. Is it true?" another gremlin with white fur asked curiously. Kurtz paused briefly, distracted from his work.

"Of course not, I am not that sloppy!" Kurtz snapped back at him with a glare, obviously offended. Then, seeing the startled expression of the gremlin, he took a deep breath.

"Sorry Wade, the poor thing is getting better. She woke up yesterday for a short time and told us her name," he answered and went back to his task.

"Really what is it?" Wade asked, excited.

"Vidia"

* * *

**AN: lol Vidia got taken by the Gremlins, and let me tell you the main antagonist of the story is one of them, he had not been introduced in this chapter but you will really hate him...  
**

**I thank my Beta reader FluffyFluff**


	5. An Useless Wait

Vidia had no idea where she was. The first thing she saw was a blue flourished light coming from some mushrooms on the ceiling. The next was that she was on a bed made from a big soft mushroom. She sat up with some difficulty and immediately noticed that a blanket made of soft fabric had been laid upon her. She looked at it with confusion as she had never seen anything like it in Pixie Hollow. Her hair fell over her face and she noticed that her hair was loose. However, it was what she noticed after that freaked her out. Her clothing had been replaced! She wore a baggy long sleeved coat with buttons on the front, and nothing else.

A little embarrassed, the fast flier pushed the blanket away to have a view of her legs and cringed when she saw her right one. It was all bandaged up with spider webs and put still with a pair of wooden sticks on each side. She didn't dare to move it.

"Vidia you are awake!" a voice shouted out in joy, making the fast flier scream in terror as she saw a gremlin with violet eyes and red fur begin to come towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Vidia exclaimed.

"Calm down, I don't want to hurt you," the gremlin said getting closer with her hands raised as to mean no harm. Vidia didn't trust her and started to crawl backwards, but stopped as pain flared up her leg.

"Don't move! You are going to injure yourself," She warned as Vidia attempted to move again.

"Look I will just sit over there, but please stay still," The gremlin said as she backed off to a corner of the room and sat down cross legged. "By the way, my name is Mila," she added.

They spend almost an hour looking into each other eyes. Vidia didn't dare to blink as she eyed the gremlin with suspicion. Mila looked as relaxed as ever. It wasn't long before the fast flier began to get very tired. However she would not allow herself to go to asleep.  
The gremlin tilted her head to one side, then with a knowing smile she began to sing a soothing melody;

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land _

_Of Enchantment_

"…What are you doing?" Vidia inquired sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Shadows_

The fast flier couldn't keep her eyes open and her head kept dropping, sleep was overcoming her.

_Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And_

_The Sorrows_

Vidia fell asleep while still in her sitting position.

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions_

Mila got up and slowly went to the fairy to put her into more comfortable position.

_Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_Too Weary Of Life And_

_Deceptions_

The gremlin saw the discarded blanket and carefully covered her with it.

_Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_into The Calm And_

_The Quiet_

She checked her temperature and frowned as the fairy still had a bit of fever. She would have her father make some more medicine later just to be safe.

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Shadows_

Mila ended the song and stayed for a few minutes before going out the room, where her father waited patiently.

"Dad, she still has a bit of fever can you make some more medicine?" she asked. The older gremlin raised an eyebrow,

"you know she has to leave as soon as possible, before…" he started but was interrupted.

"I know father, but she can't go anywhere with that leg and we can't go on the surface. Besides I am the one who found her so he can't mark her. He doesn't have the right!" she protested and began to walk away, but stopped when Kurtz warned,

"It doesn't matter if the mark is rightful or not, it's still a mark."

* * *

A red haired fairy with childish features in a pink dress sat outside Vidia's door, patiently waiting.

"Prilla please. She's not coming back, she's gone." Fawn tried to reason with the clapping talent fairy but to no avail. Prilla simply couldn't accept the fact that Vidia was gone. The fast flier had always watched her back, and she had always helped her when she asked.

Prilla had always relied on her and just thinking of her gone didn't make any sense. So she waited for her return. Prilla didn't care how long she had to wait, but the others did. They persistantly tried to get her to leave.

Prilla didn't even acknowledge their existence.

* * *

The day after

Mila gave Vidia a bowl full of broth and a spoon, but the fast flier just looked at her strangely.  
"So what are you waiting for? Eat it up!" Said the gremlin.

Vidia had overheard all type of stories about gremlins from Windbreak. None of them were pleasant, but this one didn't seem evil. Besides if she wanted to hurt her, she could have done so a long time ago.

"…What happened?" she asked. the gremlin smiled.

"I found you half dead weeks ago and took care of you ever since." Mila answered and then paused before adding in a disapproving tone, "You really shouldn't have drank that dirty water, my father said it almost killed you" Vidia peered inside the bowl trying to identify the ingredients with the spoon.

"Don't worry there isn't any wheat in that broth." Mila exclaimed "What? We found out you are allergic to it on the first day" she added when Vidia look at her incredulously.

"Well, that explains a lot." Vidia murmured and ate a spoonful of broth.

* * *

Prilla still hadn't moved from her spot and continued to ignore Fawn, Silvermist, Rosetta, Rani and Iridessa's pleads to come back to the home tree, or at the last eat what they brought her.

"Prilla, can you look at me please?" The red haired turned in direction of the new voice and meet the queen worried blue eyes, the other fairies backed off.

"Queen Clarion," she acknowledged her in a tiny voice, Clarion sat next to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Prilla, I know you miss her, but sitting outside her house won't bring her back." The queen said only to anger the young fairy

"SHE IS NOT DEAD!" Prilla protested, raising on her feet

"Then where is she? Do you really think Vidia would miss her pixie dust rations for a month, were she alive?" Clarion tried to make her reason

"…no she is always first in line" the fairy agreed and the queen thought she finally understood

"But that doesn't mean she is dead"

"Prilla, a whole cave fell on her, there is no way she survived" the monarch softly said

"SHE IS ALIVE!" Prilla shouted at the top of her lungs at this Clarion raised herself to her feet

"She was overworking herself, I was warned about it " she started in a sad tone "but I didn't do anything, I chose to wait and we lost her" the queen turned her back to Prilla "I will not make the same mistake, I really hoped we wouldn't come to this"

"…Queen Clarion what are you talking about?" Iridessa asked nervously, noticing a group of scouts armed with axes coming closer

"Scouts, cut down the tree" she declared, the scouts went forward and started to cut to down the sour plum

"No, STOP!" Prilla shouted and tried to tackle a scout to the ground. Rani flew to her and held her back, fearing she could be injured. At the same time the remaining fairies begged the Queen to reconsider, but Clarion didn't listen to them and soon the tree collapsed down the cliff.

Prilla went back to the home tree, but cried for the rest of day.

* * *

Vidia choked on her food. Mila rushed to her aid and gave her some light slaps on the back.

"Don't die on me, little one," she exclaimed with a chuckle. Vidia shot her a glare.

"Come on. I am just kidding. There is no need to get all worked up," Mila said and ruffled the fairy's hair, irritating her more.

"Don't ever do that again," the fast flier warned. She really hated it when anyone messed with her hair.

"fine, fine," the gremlin shrugged and ruffled her hair again.

* * *

**AN: Okay I will explain some thing first: Rani still has her wings because Mother dove's egg never broke, second Kyto and mother dove guard the egg together, or it's more like Mother dove keeps the egg warm while Kyto burns to ash intruders.**

**I think you all figured out why Vidia stopped going to the Queen banquet.**

**I thank my beta reader FluffyFluff**


	6. Arguments, Worries and Villans

_I don't own the rights of Tinkerbell, they belong to Disney, but the gremlins are mine so back off!_

* * *

Vidia was lost in her thoughts. She had no idea how much time had passed, but she knew she had to get back to Pixie Hollow as soon as possible to prepare for Summer! However she didn't know the way out and couldn't even stand on her own feet because her leg hurt too much.

"Hey, how are you today?" Mila asked coming inside. The sound of her voice made Vidia jump.

"I've got great news for you," the gremlin said with a huge smile. She held her hand behind her back. The fast flier looked with suspicion at her savior, "Today we start therapy!" Mila said and revealed a wooden crutch.

"Therapy?" Vidia questioned.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

Vidia gripped the crutch with both hands. She was barely standing up and it hurt. The gremlin stood close by her.

"Come on, take a step. Don't worry I will catch you if you fall." Mila tried to reassure her, but Vidia didn't move an inch. The gremlin looked at her for a moment.

"Well, since you can't walk maybe I should start digging a house for you," Mila said in a daring tone. Vidia answered her with a glare and took a step, but the moment she placed her left foot on the ground an excruciating pain erupted in her leg. The fast flier gripped the crutch harder.

"H-how many?" she asked trying to mask the pain she felt. Mila gave her a worried look and answered.

"…just nine," Vidia took a deep breath and took another step. The gremlin followed every move with attention, ready to catch her should she fall. Vidia did fall, five steps later.

"Okay, that's enough for today." Mila said as she picked her up and noted that she was sweating a lot.

"How about we take a nice warm bath? I am sure that will make you feel much better," Mila added.

"Put me down!" the fast flier harshly said. This made the gremlin stare at her uncertainly. "I am not finished put me down!" she added and struggled to get free from the gremlin's gasp. Mila let her go and watched with a proud smile as the fairy ended her task.

"You are tougher then I thought, little one." Mila said as she carefully sat the fairy on a stone and proceeded to ruffle her hair.

"Stop calling me that…and don't touch my hair!" Vidia protested, at this the gremlin put a hand under her chin, seemingly deep in thought.

"You are right… How about I call you Ivy?" she asked.

"How about you call me my real name?" the fairy asked back, but Mila didn't listen.

"Oh don't be such a fun spoiler, Ivy," she said and ruffled the fairy's hair again, which brought a grunt of frustration from Vidia.

"Can't you show me the way out?" Vidia asked. Mila looked at her in disbelief.

"You will never make it back to Pixie Hollow like that," Mila replied a little irritated, "You were exhausted just walking ten steps." she added.

"Summer is coming soon and I still haven't done my part. Fast flyers are rare and they will not make it without me," Vidia answered, ignoring Mila's protest.

"You can't work like this!" Mila pointed out.

"Fairies of all talents depend on me. I can't stay here playing around!" she exclaimed with pride.

"Then fairies of all talents will have to manage without you, because I am not showing you the way out untill you can stand on your own feet!" the gremlin exclaimed and picked up the fast flier.

"I can fly you know," said Vidia.

"Without pixie dust?" Mila quickly asked in response.

"Listen, I am a fast flier. We are a very rare talent and I happen to be the most powerful," the fairy tried to reason with the gremlin.

"I don't think you will be of much help like this!" the other replied back with a frown.

"You don't understand, there are some tasks that only I am capable of doing and there will be serious consequences to the climate if I don't do my part!" Vidia exclaimed in a warning tone.

"There will be serious consequences to the climate if you don't take a bath right now," Mila said, leaving no room for argument. Ignoring the warning, she earned a glare for the jest.

* * *

The two of them did not speak with each other again for weeks. During that time Vidia could stand on her feet and walk around with the aid of a staff. Her leg still hurt, but she didn't tell Mila.

The gremlin had noticed this despite the fairy attempts to cover it up. It was for this reason that she didn't let her leave, but Vidia was fed up with waiting.

Soon Vidia couldn't wait any more. She had to get out of there and back to Pixie Hollow. She was concerned about Wisp. The young fast flier had the bad habit of putting herself in constant danger, like that time she wanted to prove her speed by challenging a hawk, or when she was convinced that she could end a fire with her winds. Instead she had gotten trapped by the fire.

Both times Vidia had barely managed to save the fearless fairy and she was the only one Wisp actually listened to since then. She really hoped the young fast flier hadn't gotten herself killed while she was gone.

She also couldn't help but feel a little worried for Prilla, the only hand clapping talent of Pixie Hollow.

Prilla was thought to be the only fairy of Pixie Hollow without a talent, so most of fairies picked up on her. Vidia simply ignored her like she did with any fairy, who wasn't a fast flier, and carried on with her work till the red head ran away from the hollow to hide in the roots of her Sour Plum Tree at that point ignoring her became harder, especially because she never stopped crying after a while Vidia practically snapped and told her to get a grip as there was no such thing as a talent-less fairy. Then Vidia rudely grabbed her arm and brought her to Mother dove, who revealed her unique talent.

Since that day Prilla relied on Vidia every time she had a problem she couldn't solve herself and frequently searched her company, Vidia didn't find it hard to imagine the fairy crying in her absence.

Vidia made a decision, a really risky one.

* * *

Mila entered the guest room she had kept Vidia in with the intention of having a heart-to-heart talk with the fairy. Her father told her to try to make peace with her and compromise before Vidia did something stupid.

"Ivy, I know you want to go home but you are still too weak. You will only injure yourself if you…" Mila started but stopped half way when she noticed that the room was empty.

"Vidia?" Mila exclaimed and looked around for the fast flier. Then she cursed, hit her forehand with her palm and ran off to look for her.

* * *

A female gremlin sat on the ground, she has a pitch black eye and a violet one. Her fur was a deep blue color and she was very thin.

She was dressed in long black robe with violet borders which she wore pants underneath.

The gremlin looked at a rounded clock in her clawed hand and then back at a metal device.

The device looked like a spider but it had a set of three legs. Its central part was ellipse shaped and it was open on the top where moving gears could be seen.

Its legs were all round a rock and gripped tighter around it as time passed and stopped only when completely close, like the fingers of a closed first, which left the rock in pieces.

"From five hours to three," she said and stood up to collect the machine. "Grandfather will be pleased with the progress."

"What should I be pleased for, Amine?" a rough voice asked from behind her. It belonged to a hideous gremlin with pitch black eyes and grey matted fur. Amine immediately turned and knelt before him.

"I successfully reduced the amount of time requested for the device to destroy a rock by five hours to three, Grandfather," she said. The other gremlin didn't say anything. Instead he just went over to her and kicked her in the face, which sent her on the ground with a bleeding nose.

"You fool! How dare you ruin my creation?!" he shouted at her.

"I don't understand, the device is more efficient this way," she exclaimed in confusion. Her Grandfather looked at her with a crazed eyes.

"I want that Clarion to suffer till she begs for death," he spat out the words with such hate, that Amine found herself shivering. "Where is your brother?" he added.

"He went to the city. I suppose he wants to see the fairy the doctor's daughter found a while ago," she answered and regretted it when she saw the old gremlin's face lit up in a creepy grin.

"Oh there is a fairy down there? Did they mark her yet?" he asked and frowned as his granddaughter shock her head.

"Ah those youngsters don't even know how to act like real gremlins!" the grandfather said in disgust but then grinned again.

"I guess I have no other choice, but show them how," he exclaimed with glee, "When Alsek comes back, I want both of you to come to me. We have a lot to discuss," he added.

"Yes Grandfather," Amine assured and bowed to him. He turned to leave but stopped to snap at her once more.

"Fix my creation to be like it was before!" He ordered.

* * *

**AN: Those of you who read the books may have noticed I altered some events, for example Wisp got trapped in a fire because she accidentally revived a drying fire while she and Vidia were having a race, Vidia had the common sense to stop, she did not.  
**

**The reason I felt the need to change the event is that I had to make it fit in the movie continuity, which is much different, one of the major difference is the fact that fairies don't bring seasons to the Mainland.**

**Quoting Vidia _I am a fast-flying fairy, a true rare talent _meaning there aren't many fast fliers around and Vidia is the best out them, having her suddenly gone for a long time will have severe consequences as not even Tinkerbell can create a machine to control the wind.  
**

**********T**here we have the main villan, a nasty old gremlin obsessed with killing Queen Clarion in the most painful way possible, you will really hate him and Alsek, who might be even worse than him.

**Amine isn't really much of a villan, she only wants to stick with her family.**

******I thank my beta reader FluffyFluff**


	7. Alsek

_I don't own the rights of Tinkerbell, they belong to Disney, but the gremlins are mine so back off!_

* * *

Alsek was walking towards Mila's house. He had heard about a fairy being there and he couldn't wait to see it! His grandfather had always told him that gremlins used to have fairies as pets, and he always dreamed on having one for himself.

He wasn't a common gremlin. Alsek possessed an unnatural strength and speed. His appearance was completely different from his sister, Amine. He had a fit body and his eyes were both of a dark red color. He was taller and his blue fur was so dark that it almost looked black. In gremlin standards he was pretty awesome, but most of the gremlins didn't want anything to do with him. Alsek had a cruel nature and everyone feared him for being so abnormal.

* * *

Grim Cavers was the place where all the gremlins lived. It was a big underground cave with an enormous mushroom at the summit that engulfed the whole place with a soft white light. Right below it there was a enormous circular building where representatives elected by the population discussed every day problems and tried to solve them.

There was a total of fifty representatives. Twenty five of them represented a section of the city as  
Majors and each directed their section. The other half directed the police force and ensured security against wild animals as Chiefs.

* * *

A fast flier was walking using a staff as support inside the Grim Cavers. All of the gremlins turned to stare at her, wondering what she was doing inside the city. The fairy noticed the attention she was getting but she ignored it and kept going forward, hoping to get out of there quickly.

Vidia stopped walking to take a break. She learned on the staff breathing heavily. That cursed leg of hers began to hurt terribly a while ago. She noticed that some gremlins were about to come to her aid, but they all backed off when they saw who was coming towards the fairy.

* * *

Alsek had just turned a corner, when he saw the object of his desire right in front him. The sight left him open mouthed. He never saw anything so beautiful in his whole life! Such flawless pale skin, and those gray eyes really made his cold heart skip a beat and warm up a little. He grinned a wolfish grin and approached the fairy, who was so much smaller in stature that she barely reached his middle. He bent down on his knees, leveling their heights, and stared her as though she were a piece of meat. She looked back at him, uncomfortable. No one had ever looked at her that way before, and she didn't like it.

"What is a little thing like you doing down there?" he asked, trying to be gentle.

"Listen, I just want to go back to Pixie Hollow. I don't want any trouble." Vidia answered and tried to get past him, but he kept blocking her way.

"You are going the wrong way, sweetheart," he said, amused. The fairy frowned in response and turned away from him, but once again the gremlin blocked her way.

"I am Alsek, what's your name?" he asked, letting out a laugh at the irritated look she gave him.

"Vidia, now let me pass!" she exclaimed. This gremlin made her feel more uncomfortable by the second. She actually felt a shiver when he touched her cheek with his fingers, so she took a step back. Aslek chuckled.

"You look tired, maybe I should carry you to my house to rest," Alsek said. Vidia took another step backward as he tried to touch her again.

"Don't be shy, I will take good care of you," he assured her as he got closer, but he was immediately shoved aside by a furious Mila.

"Stay away from her," she said, glaring at him. Alsek looked at her, surprised, and then he suddenly started laughing maniacally. It creeped both of the girls out. Then he stopped and gave Mila a malicious stare.

"Like you could stop me," he said. Out of instinct Mila grabbed Vidia by the waist and ran off. Surprised, the fairy dropped the staff along the way.

"Why didn't you stay in bed?" Mila wondered, noticing the creepy gremlin following them. She turned left and then right but immediately turned away as Alsek stepped out right in front her.

"What does he want from me?" Vidia asked as Mila entered into a series of secondary streets.

"I have no idea," she answered truthfully as she dodged any other gremlin they came across. Despite her efforts, a cart hit them as she came to the crossroad.

* * *

Alsek let out a smirk and ran after them as the staff fell to the ground. He was not going to let his prey escape.

He decided to take a shortcut and ended up right in front them. Then when the gremlin saw them enter a secondary road he followed. Alsek was having fun playing this game of cat and mouse, but when he actually lost sight of Mila a couple of times he decided to end it. When they took a road that only brought to another, he changed course.

Alsek used a shortcut to arrive before them and saw a wooden cart he picked it up and waited for the duo to appear, and then he threw it at them.

He watched in glee as the cart smashed into pieces against their bodies and send them flying across the ground. The gremlin hummed a tune as he slowly walked over their unmoving forms.

Mila had took the brunt of the hit, she had a several pieces of wood in her body. One went though her chest, and she was barely conscious.

Vidia on the other hand was in better shape. She didn't have any foreign objects in her body, however she had hit the ground violently and ended up some feet away from the gremlin. She tried to move to reach Mila but she couldn't.

"Oh my, look at what you made me do." Alsek said without remorse as he put a foot on her stomach, Mila let out a grunt of pain. Vidia's eyes widened and she tried harder to reach her but it was no use. Her body wouldn't cooperate.

"…S-Somebody stop…him," she tried to say, looking at the few other gremlins present, but they all turned away. They were too afraid of him.

"I knew you couldn't stop me," he said with a twisted smile as he reached out to grab the wooden piece embed inside Mila's chest. Then a strong gust of wind knocked him against a wall at the end of the street. With a furious look, he got to his feet and glared at the now unconscious fairy. She must have been the one to do that as gremlins had no control over the forces of nature. Before he could take a step closer, he was stopped by a loud voice.

"WHAT'S GOING ON THERE?!" the voice thundered. Alsek knew that voice too well, it belonged to Chief Taurus of district seventy nine and he wasn't alone. At least six guards were with the chief, so he had no choice but leave before any of them spotted him.

* * *

**AN: There it is a new chapter, I hope you will really come to hate Alsek if you don't already do.**

**If you are wondering how Vidia managed to conjure a strong gust of wind without Pixie dust that will be explained next chapter.  
**

******I thank my beta reader FluffyFluff.**


	8. History Lesson and Forced Deals

_I don't own the rights of Tinkerbell, they belong to Disney, but the gremlins are mine so back off!_

* * *

Wisp was getting frustrated. She was trying to shift the currents for the season, but the wind simply wouldn't listen to her no matter how much she tried.

After another failed attempt the fairy let out a frustrated sigh and sat on a branch of the Pixie Dust tree with her arms crossed.

"I told you, only Vidia was able to do it." Windbreak said sadly as she sat next to Wisp. The mere mention of her name brought tears to the younger fast flier's eyes.

"I don't understand, our speed was almost matched. Why can't I do the same things she used to do all time?" Wisp asked as the other fairy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wisp it doesn't matter how fast you can fly. This isn't something you can do without great experience and very vigorous training," she started getting the attention of her fellow fast flier,"Vidia had to study under Kyto himself for over a century before she was able to do it."

"Can't Kyto teach me too?" Wisp asked, Windbreak shook her head.

"When I suggested that to the Queen, she told me she had already asked him, and he refused," Wisp suddenly got to her feet.

"But what will happen now that we cannot change the currents?" Wisp asked. The other fast flier did not know how to answer.

"Pixie Hollow will remain unchanged, but the Mainland will suffer the consequences," a sad voice answered the question and startled the duo.

"Queen Clarion! There must be another way to change the currents. How did we do it before?" Windbreak asked, the Queen looked at them with an expression of great sadness.

"In the past fast fliers combined their efforts to swift the currents," the queen replied. This brought up their spirits but the Queen was not finished. "Unfortunately we needed at the last ten of them with average skills," she continued. Her last statement brought them back to the starting point, because counting Zephyr, Leeta, Tizzywing and Elwood there were only six of them.

Leeta and Elwood could only do basic tasks without causing disasters. Tizzywing, despite being at the same level as Windbreak, often got sick and couldn't do most of her own tasks.

The fairies couldn't even think about trying, as there weren't enough fast fliers and half of them could barely do their own jobs.

Technically the Queen was a fast flier since she possessed all of the talents, but even with her help her skills were average so they would still need at the last three more of the rare fairies.

"We can only hope the next arrivals are all fast fliers," the Queen said and left to her rooms. Wisp and Windbreak decided to go back to their houses.  
Unbeknownst to them, Tinker bell had been listening to the whole thing and now felt a new wave of guilt.

"You really were better than me," she said aloud to no one.

* * *

That same day Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta and Silvermist went to the tinker's house.

They were currently having tea and enjoying a simple conversation.

"Why are there are so few fast fliers around?" Tinker bell asked her friends. Fawn shrugged. She really didn't know the answer.

"I guess it's because they are a rare talent," Iridessa answered a little uncertain, Rosetta and Silvermist looked at each other for moment. Then the water fairy answered,

"While it is true that their talent is very rare, there used to be a lot more of them before the war with the Grim Cavers." The three of them looked at her with curiosity, while Rosetta looked away. "Long ago fairies and gremlins lived in peace, but everything changed when they decided we were nothing more than pets to obtain. Out of all of us they favored fast fliers and soon all of them were either killed or caught," the fairy paused a moment to take breath.

"This caused a long war and the conflict only ended when Mother Dove sent Kyoto to stop it after Queen Clarinet was killed in battle," Silvermist stopped at this point and Rosetta took over the story.

"The dragon was disgusted by the gremlin's actions, so he torched almost all of them. The few that survived fled back to Grim Cavers, where the scouts surrounded and made them free the fairies that they had imprisoned, but all the fast fliers ended their lives the next day." Tinker bell looked at garden fairy in confusion,

"Why?" she asked, Rosetta gave her a sad look.

"Because the gremlins cut their wings off," this answer made them gasp in shock.

"Why did they do that? It's not like they could have flown away without Pixie dust," Tinker bell asked. This time Silvermist answered the question.

"All nature fairies are able manipulate their element even without Pixie dust, but only the most talented can do small tricks without the risk of getting seriously hurt," the water fairy paused a second,

"the gremlins knew one of us could decide to sacrifice to free the others, so when they took a nature fairy they made sure to close her off to her element. However, there was no way to separate a fast flier from their wind, so they decided to cut their wings off. Without their wings they literally lost their talent as well," a long moment of silence followed.

"How do you two know all of this?" Iridessa asked softly.

"When we were born Pixie Hollow was still recovering from the war so when we asked they simply told us. Sometime later Vidia was born too," Rosetta answered a little nostalgic, she missed having the fast flier around, they all did.

"Off with the depressing topic! Tink, when are you going to ask Terence out for a date?" Silvermist suddenly said, Tinker bell became redder then a cherry and for once it wasn't out of anger.

"w-what? No way, we are just good friends." she immediately denied, "Besides, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

* * *

Vidia woke up with a terrible headache. It took her few moments to realize she wasn't in Mila's house. This place was much bigger and there were several beds. It kind of looked like some sort of hospital, but there was no other patient except for her.

At first the fairy couldn't recall what happened as her headache made it difficult to concentrate, but as time passed everything became clear and she literally jumped out of her bed.

"MILA!" she shouted out as she fell on her face, unable to stay on her feet. Pain shot though her body.

"Oh my, we might need to give sedatives to this one," a voice said. Vidia turned to the source and saw a pair of identical gremlins with brown fur dressed in a gray vest coming towards her, "or at the last tie her" said the voice as the pair gently carried her back to the bed.

"Don't be so cruel. We will simply sedate her," the other said and probably was about to get those sedatives when the fast flier grabbed his sleeve.

"What happened to Mila?" she asked.

"Don't worry the wooden piece didn't hit anything vital, she will up and running in few weeks," he answered her. Vidia let out a sigh of relief and let go of him. The duo left the room with the understanding that sedatives weren't necessary, since the fairy was just worried about Mila.

* * *

The two gremlins were not far from Vidia's room, when a fat male gremlin with green fur and gray eyes went towards them.

"So, how is our little guest doing?" he asked. The duo bowed in respect.

"Don't worry Chief, she will be fine. She only bruised some ribs," one of them answered.

"Though that leg may give her permanent problems if she overuses it," the other added.

"Did she say something?" he asked.

"She asked about Mila and looked very relieved to know she was going to be alright," the duo

answered.

"Can I talk to her?" the Chief asked with a grin.

"Sure she just woke up" came the reply.

* * *

"Who are you?" Vidia asked, seeing the fat gremlin enter. She immediately noticed he was not a doctor because he wore some sort of armor.

"I am Chief Maxis of district twenty three. You know, you are lucky Chief Taurus showed up in time," the Chief introduced himself. The fairy knew that tone. It was the same the ministers used when they wanted something and she couldn't refuse.

"What do you want?" she asked with a frown, no matter who ordered her she didn't like taking orders. Chief Maxis let out a laugh.

"Direct to the point, I want your help to capture that criminal for good," he answered.

"How can I help you?! I can barely move and I am out of dust." she pointed out.

"That is true, but Alsek has his eye on you." the fat gremlin said.

"You want to use me as bait?" the fairy supposed.

"Exactly," he confirmed.

"Absolutely not," Vidia answered. There was no way she would ever want to meet that psychopath again.

"Oh don't be difficult, sure you may get back to Pixie Hollow and be safe from him, but who knows? Maybe he will take it out on your friend Mila," he paused "so do we have an agreement?" Chief Maxis causally said and held out his hand. The fast flier looked at it for some moments before she shook it.

"I knew you would understand," he said with a grin. Vidia wished she could punch him in the face to wipe that annoying grin from his face.

"Don't worry, my plan is fool proof. There is no way he could ever come close enough to touch you," he tried to assure her, but she didn't trust this plan of his at all. Something told her that it was bound to go wrong.

* * *

**AN: there you have the new chapter I hope you liked it.**

**I changed the summary if you didn't notice, I felt the old one didn't really fit.**

**********I thank my beta reader FluffyFluff.**


	9. A Perfect Plan

_I don't own the rights of Tinkerbell, they belong to Disney, but the gremlins are mine so back off!_

* * *

Chaos ensured at the center of Grim Cavers, Majors and Chiefs couldn't find an accord on what to do about Vidia

"we cannot let her go, if their Queen finds out she was injured by one of us it will be war!" a male grey furred gremlin with brown eyes, probably one of the shortest of his race shouted out, he was Major Bilk of district twenty five.

"If we don't let her go and she finds out we kept her captive it will be even worse, this way we will have a chance to explain ourselves" a very tall female with black fur and golden eyes replied back, she was Major Tarlike of district twenty two

"She will never believe us!" Major Bilk protested then a frail looking female gremlin with light brown fur and cerulean eyes glanced at a well built male gremlin with a light blue fur and violet eyes

"ENOUGH!" Chief Taurus suddenly slammed his first on a rock and shouted out causing everyone to shut up, then the gremlin with golden fur took word, it was Major Adel of district seventeen.

"You are all too scared of causing a new war to see what great opportunity is presented to us, this fairy is our chance to start mending the rift we caused with Pixie Hollow" she paused before continuing

"Queen Clarion loves every fairy and sparrow man like a mother" she started

"excuse me Major Adel, I don't understand how this is relevant" Major Bilk interrupted but was silenced by a glare from Chief Taurus

"from what I heard this fairy has been there for months, Queen Clarion doesn't even know she is there or else she would have came to get her immediately, she probably gave her for dead and must be devastated for her disappearance if we bring her back to Pixie Hollow ourselves she will be eternally grateful to us" a loud laugh erupted in the room, it came from a fat male gremlin with green fur and grey eyes

"Major Adel you are hilarious" Chief Maxis started "like you said their Queen loves all her subjects like a mother, do you really think she won't jump to conclusions and start a war?"

"and what do you suggest Chief Maxis?" Major Adel asked

"I am just pointing out that maybe their Queen would be more inclined to trust us if we give her the responsible" this caused an uproar in the chamber

"Alsek has been evading the law for centuries, how do you suppose we catch him?" asked major Adel as they all started to tune down

"The criminal has showed a special interest in the fairy, we will simply use that against him" the fat gremlin said with a grin

"you want to use the fairy as a bait to lure him out? Are you out of your mind if something goes wrong there is going to be a war for sure!" Chief Taurus protested loudly, but Maxis shut him with a wave of his hand

"Nothing will go wrong, my plan is fool proof besides this is the only chance we have to get rid of that psychopath once and for all" the prospective of getting rid of Alsek was tempting to most of the representative to pass but the chance of having a war kept them from agreeing, however what Maxis said next dissolved any doubts

"even if my plan were to fail as Major Adel said the Queen thinks her fairy is dead and there is no way she could ever escape from the criminal to prove her otherwise" seeing practically all the representative agreeing with this made Major Adel cringe

"This is no sense, I am sure the fairy will never agree to it" Chief Taurus protested loudly trying to beat some sense in the representatives

"Actually I asked her and she agreed" Chief Maxis said simply "so let's put this to the votes, all in favor of returning the fairy now with the risk of causing another war stand up" only Chief Taurus, Major Adel and Major Tarlike stood up, but surprising all in the room Major Bilk stood up with an angry frown.

Major Bilk noticed all the starts he got and decided to explain his decision

"All of you know how unstable the criminal is by himself, but you all obviously forgot about Kael" he started "you all know too well how bitter he is towards the fairy Queen and how much he misses having fairies as pets" the major shocks his head in disapproval "I fear to think what the two combined could do to that poor fairy and I don't want any part on it" Bilk finished his speech and few gremlins rose, but they were not enough to make the majority.

**After the meeting**

"back there it sounded like you implied my plan is going to fail" Chief Maxis pointed out as they were going outside

"you are underestimating him, you are so proud of yourself that you cannot see your own flaws and correct yourself" Bilk said.

**Some hours later**

Chief Maxis went back to the hospital with a pair of guards and went to Vidia's room with a proud smile. The moment the fast flier saw him enter, she frowned a little and crossed her arms.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked. The green gremlin smiled wider.

"All the parts of my plan are in place. Now we just need to put you in place to set it in motion," he answered. Vidia raised an eyebrow.

"Put me in place?" she questioned.

"We are putting you in a house near our city borders. Alsek won't resist the temptation, and he will try to capture you. As soon as he shows up, my guards will arrest him!" Chief Maxis proudly said. Vidia didn't know what to make of this plan it looked too simple and if that creepy gremlin was able to lift a whole cart, could a bunch of guards really be able to stop him? Maxis noticed the fast flier did not look convinced by his plan.

"Twenty of my most talented guards will be watching the house. You have nothing to be afraid of," he tried to reassure her, but Vidia still didn't look too convinced.

"How are you going to bring me to this house? I can barely move," she pointed out.

"We will secure you on a scorpion's back. It might be a little uncomfortable, but I am sure you don't want to fall off," the chief answered. Vidia gave him a glare for that.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Pixie Hollow**

Since the failed attempt at rescuing Vidia, Queen Clarion had become overprotective of her fairies. She had decided that going outside the borders of Pixie Hollow was too dangerous, so she made some new arrangements.

When a fairy or sparrow man wanted to go outside the borders they had to submit a request to the Queen. Such request must include the exact place they want to go, the amount of time they would be gone, and the reason.

The request would be rejected if the reason was not something that absolutely could not be done in the Hollow, or the location was too far from the border or was unexplored.

It was really rare for a request to be accepted.

* * *

**Old deposit**

Fairy Mary was sorting out some old documents and books helped by Clank, Bobble and Tinkerbell. Tink couldn't help, but feel annoyed by the new rules because it was really hard for her to get a hold of lost things outside of Pixie Hollow. Fairy Mary had noticed this and tried to reassure her.

"Relax Tinkerbell, Queen Clarion just feels very guilty about the accident I am sure everything will be back to normal in no time," she said. No sooner had she uttered these words, then a thud was heard. They both turned to the noise and saw Clank leaving.

"Clank, what are you doing?" Bobble asked, visibly worried for his friend. He tried to reach for him but he was pushed aside. No one else tried to stop Clank as they were too shocked by his behavior to do anything.

"Bobble! Did you and Clank argue or something?" Fairy Mary asked some moments later, trying to make sense of the sparrow man's odd behavior.

"of course not!" the sparrow man quickly said, horrified by such a notion.

"Then why did he storm off like that?" Tinkerbell wondered. At this Bobble lowered his head.

"I don't know, he hasn't been himself lately" he said worriedly.

* * *

**Clank's house**

The Tinker had entered his house in hurry and quickly slammed the door shut. Then he went to his work desk, pulled out an old looking scroll from his vest, and opened it.

The scroll was an ancient map of Never Land. It dated back before the war with the gremlins and their home town, Grim Caves was marked on it. Clank couldn't help but notice how close it was to where Vidia disappeared.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Grim Caves**

Vidia was outraged, saying that riding tied to that thing was a little uncomfortable was an understatement. This was pure torture, almost worse than Clarion's lectures!  
It took them three hours to get to their destination, and that bastard of a gremlin didn't take even a single break. As a matter of fact, Vidia almost passed out twice and he didn't even blink an eye.

The fast flier spent the first few days looking around for any signs of danger. The fact that she was practically bed ridden didn't help either as she had nothing else to do besides stare around the room. She also wondered how Mila was doing, but the guards wouldn't talk to her and no one else was allowed to come near this house.

Sometime later Vidia started to think that maybe Alsek wasn't really so interested in capturing her, but she didn't dare to lower her guard.

* * *

**Time passed**

Vidia soon lost track of how long she stayed in that house, but since she was all healed up (even if her leg still hurt a little if she overdid it) she estimated at least a month. She began to wonder how much time had passed since she woke up in Mila's house, and that's when the fast flier realized that she had been down there far too long. She needed to get back to her duties as soon as possible before the climate gots out of control!

Unfortunately, the guards won't let her leave.

* * *

**AN: sorry for the long wait, I was busy with exams.**

**I thank my beta reader FluffyFluff**


	10. Caught, Disappeared

_I don't own the rights of Tinkerbell, they belong to Disney, but the gremlins are mine so back off!_

* * *

Vidia spent most of the day pacing up and down the house trying to find a solution. The guards wouldn't let her leave until they could capture Alsek, but she had to change the wind currents back on the mainland before it was too late.

Time was running thin now, and if she didn't start her work with the currents as soon as possible, they would start to become wild and fairies would no longer be able to leave Neverland. This would condemn the Mainland to ruin. The fairy could already picture a series of terrible hurricanes forming on the Mainland. She had to get out and do her job, there was no other way.

"If only that stupid librarian didn't trash my instructions!" Vidia shouted out, remembering that time Queen Clarion tasked her to write down everything Kyto taught her.  
It took her a long time before she was finally ready to give the stupid librarian her work. However, when she did the librarian merely skimmed through it for few seconds and then trashed it immediately saying it made no sense and was barely legible.

After a while Clarion tried to convince her to take writing lessons and try again, but the fast flier would have none of it and as a result was suspended from pixie dust for a month.

Which is why she began to store a small portion of her dust daily rations in a chest under her bed.

Suddenly Vidia's leg started to hurt, so she had to sit down. She thought about the whole situation, and decided that the first thing she would do when she came back was to try to teach Wisp. This was something she had thought about doing since she arrived, but was discouraged by the young fairy's fearless personality.

However there was a big problem, the same problem she encountered when she tried to put Kyto's teachings into words. The dragon had taught her to use the language of dragons and most of those of words did not exist in the English language.

Vidia wondered if she was still able to speak it and tried some words. This only caused her voice to become distorted and loud. She gave a smile, and that only happened if the words were pronounced correctly. Just as Kyto had constantly repeated, they brought out the speaker's inner soul.

Hearing the odd noise, the guards entered the house in alarm.

"We heard an awful growl, did some sort of animal enter?" one of them asked as they both looked around, Vidia let out a laugh, she used to scare fairies with this terrifying language till the Queen forbade her from ever speaking it again.

"No, I was just dusting my Draco," she said. The guards looked at her in awe.

"You actually know our ancestor's language!" they exclaimed in excitement. Vidia looked confused for a moment then she remembered that all the knowledge about that language was destroyed under Kyto's command. The few who knew it were forbidden to teach or speak it. By the time the dragon changed his mind, the knowledge was irredeemably lost. Just then, an idea came to her.

"Of course! I had to learn it in order to be taught by Kyto himself," she exclaimed. The guards looked enthusiastic and almost passed out from excitement when she said her next words, "if you show me the way back to Pixie Hollow I will teach you some."

* * *

Clank didn't leave his house for two days. Bobble was very worried about him. His friend had never missed a single day of work before. He had tried to talk to him, but Clank wouldn't even answer the door.

What Clank didn't know was that this time was different. Bobble had Tinker bell with him, and no one had the ability to ignore her.

Tinker bell knocked on the door impatiently.

"Clank, please open up! It's is me, Tinker bell" she said, but no one answered. She tried again and grew more frustrated with each attempt and pounded on the door until the wood couldn't take it anymore and broke open.

"I-I am sorry Clank, I will fix it!" Tinker Bell shouted out, ashamed, as she tried to fix the door. Bobble entered the house and looked around.

"Clanky?" he started as he checked every room "Clank!" he shouted out as he realized he couldn't find his friend anywhere. Tinker bell froze in her spot.

Clank wasn't there.

* * *

Three days after she told the guards about her knowledge of the lost language of dragons, the fast flier was given a map, a walking stick, an oil lantern, some supplies for the journey and was led to the right tunnel. She had to stifle several laughs when the guards saluted her, thinking they were actually saying great phases in the language of dragons. Vidia cackled in amusement to think of the joke she had played on them. They were actually saying the foulest words and insults that had ever existed.

Vidia thought about getting some of them to come with her, but they all had to stay and make it look like they were still watching the house. The fairy had the odd feeling that nothing good would come to her if that fatty gremlin knew about her leaving. He never once checked on her, so as long the guards kept their mouths shut she was safe.

The only thing Vidia felt sad about was Mila. She hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to her and she wondered if she was alright. She knew Alsek wouldn't come after her. After all, the gremlin seemed to lose all interest in them. He surely had found something more interesting to play with by now, and had forgotten all about both of them.

Vidia came to a crossroad, so she turned and opened the map. She brought the lantern closer, but then she heard an awfully familiar voice.

"Oh, little one! How nice of you to come to visit me," said the voice. Vidia instantly froze. "what a coincidence I was about to do the same," the voice went on. Out of instinct Vidia turned towards him and slammed the oil lamp on the face of the speaker. He let out terrible scream as flames ate at his face and rolled on the ground trying to put them out.

* * *

Tinker bell couldn't believe it. First Vidia, and now Clank? The scouts were looking all over the place for him and they couldn't find him. It was as if he had vanished entirely.

The tinker couldn't allow this to happen again. This time she would find Clank before anything happened to him. She just had to find out where he was.

Tinker bell flew to Clank's house to inspect it, trying to find any clue as to where the sparrow man might have gone. She looked around for a while and her eyes instantly rested on a worn out book with a purple cover.

* * *

Vidia didn't stay to watch Alsek struggle. She tried to run away as fast as she could using the walking stick for support, even though she couldn't see where she was going and her leg started to hurt like hell. She never stopped even for one second and every time she accidentally hit a wall she simply kept going.

She knew Alsek would probably kill her, or worse, for what she did. However, she had no intention of finding out what he might do to her if he ever caught her.

Time seemed to go infinitely as her hopes of getting out ran thinner and almost disappeared when she heard Alsek furious voice coming closer. Then a feeble ray of light hit her eyes and she began to think that maybe she could make it! She tried to reach for it, but her leg failed her halfway to the source of the light. She almost fell, but didn't stop.

Vidia gripped her staff and kept going, dragging along her right leg like a dead weight, ignoring the pain and swallowing any scream she wanted so badly to release.

After a long struggle she finally stepped out of the cave and came into the sunlight. Vidia stopped to look around and let out a laugh of pure joy, only for it to turn into a terrible shout of pain as an hand gripped her injured leg and lifted her upside down.

* * *

Tinker bell took the book and carefully opened it. She frowned, seeing the hardly legible handwriting and terrible grammar.

"Who in Pixie hollow wrote this monstrosity!" she exclaimed and flipped to the last page. Her eyes widened as she managed to read the signature.

It said "Vidia"

* * *

**AN: There it is the next chapter, well things are looking grim for Vidia and I can assure none of you will like what's going to happen next.**

**yup Tink just found the istrutions Vidia wrote centuries ago, but how do you think it ended in Clank's house?**

**I thank my beta reader FluffyFluff.**


	11. Welcoming Death

Trak, Russell, and Myka were searching outside the hollow for any signs of Clank, this time the Queen had decided to divide them in groups of three so that they could cover more ground.

Myka stopped in her tracks and signaled the two sparrow man to stop, she had heard someone shouting, it was distant, but she located the source immediately

"Follow me!" she declared and flew as fast as she could towards the shouting, at first her teammates didn't understand why, but trusted her skills as Myka was the best scout of Pixie Hollow.

"Is it Clank?" Russell asked as he stared to hear the screaming

"I highly doubt it Russ, unless he was a transvestite this whole time" Trak answered him, this voice belonged to a girl "or he screams like a girl" he added as an afterthought

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! this is no time to joke" Myka snapped at them, the two murmured their apologies, then the sound stopped

"We must hurry up!" the scout fairy exclaimed, hoping to arrive in time.

* * *

Vidia felt her right knee completely dislocate itself as her own weight pulled it apart, leaving only skin and muscles to keep it whole and no scream was loud enough to express the pain she was experiencing in this moment

"you shouldn't have done that, Sweetheart" Alsek started his voice dripping with venom, he moved Vidia up and down just to make her suffer more as her own flesh started to give up

"you wanted to go outside didn't you?" he continued and threw her on the ground, Vidia barely had the time to shield her face from it, the fairy wanted to crawl away, but Alsek was on her back in a second and he turned her around harshly, making her grunt in pain as her back slammed on ground, she tried to get away, but Alsek had pinned her on ground so firmly that it was getting difficult to breathe and he was doing so with a single hand on her chest.

"That little stunt of yours hurt" he said in an angered tone and applied more pressure, making the fast flyer suffocate

"You know you shouldn't hurt your master" he added as Vidia tried harder to get away, but she was starting to lose consciousness , then he loosened his grip as she almost did and let her recover

"but you did it twice and that's no good" he said looking directly into her eyes, Vidia immediately turned away unable to look into those pools of blood, the gremlin lowered his face so that he was breathing right into her right ear

"Sweetheart don't you know it's rude to look away when someone is speaking to you?" he asked in calm tone only then Vidia focused on his face, it wasn't burned badly, his fur was only barely signed but she could see some pieces of glass in his cheek

"I might forgive you one last time" he started making his tone more gentle almost sweet "if you give yourself to me willingly" then he kissed her, Vidia immediately reached out for the biggest piece of glass on his face and pulled out, the gremlin broke away for her with a roar of rage

"NEVER IN A MILLION OF YEARS!" she shouted at him absolutely horrified at the prospective of that creep touching her, Alsek glared down at her with hate then he let out a smirk

"let's see if I can change your mind" he said and started to slowly push his clawed fingers inside her chest, this time Vidia held her screams down, not wanting to please him with her suffering "before I start squeezing your heart"

The moment Alsek finished those words, Vidia knew this place would be her grave as there was no way she would give in, but she will make sure to bring him with her.

"last chance Sweetheart" Alsek exclaimed, his fingers had penetrated all the way inside her chest, all he had to do was close his hand to end her.

Vidia was going in and out consciousness, the pain was atrocious, but she willed herself awake and kept focusing on her task, when everything was ready she smirked, the gremlin was amused by it "do I have to take that as a yes?" he asked nicely, the fairy coughed up some blood and let out a weak laugh "I starting to think you like pain" Alsek exclaimed

"h-have a…n-n-nice flight" Vidia said and put her palm on his chest "What do you mean?" he asked confused but got no answer as a sudden column of wind pushed him high in the sky and away from the island.

The fast flyer laughed one last time before welcoming death.

* * *

**AN: well what can I say, this chapter was short and don't expect another before September...why you ask?**

**I would love to say it's because I am on vacation, but that's an alien word in my family...**

**I assumed that since no one is reviewing everyone is on vacation and if no one is reviewing I don't know what I am doing right or wrong about the story so it's pointless to update.**


End file.
